A client may be configured to connect to a variety of different networks based upon the hardware and software configurations thereof. For example, the client station may connect to a cellular network when the client station includes a transceiver configured to operate in frequency bands of the cellular network. In another example, the client station may connect to a WiFi network when the client station includes the same transceiver that is further configured to operate in the frequency bands of the WiFi network or a further transceiver configured to operate in the frequency bands of the WiFi network. The WiFi network may be a HotSpot often provided by a cellular service provider. The HotSpot may require an authentication procedure for the client station to connect thereto. For example, a user of the client station may transmit a pre-registered login and password as part of the authentication. A server of the HotSpot may also authenticate the client station using credentials thereof. Specifically, information corresponding to a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card of the client station may be used as this information is unique thereto.